


Rare is this Love

by emeraldloki



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bit of angst in the beginning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's all resolved and cute at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldloki/pseuds/emeraldloki
Summary: After the horrid events that occured, Alucard wakes up from a nightmare, so his two lovers comfort him. Que the cuddling.Incredibly cheesy with a very generous dose of fluff but season 3 broke me so I needed to write this.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Rare is this Love

He could feel it. The cold embrace of the silver chain that left those horrid marks on his pale skin. His eyes brimming with hot tears as his heart thumped quickly and rhythmically against his chest. The deep invisible cut of their distrust and disdain towards him, which still stung, even after the warm and tender embrace of his lovers. The wretched memories still clung to him like a thick veil adorning his pale face. That very veil stripped his golden eyes of their gentle and kind gaze and his lips of the teasing smile he sported once and again, mostly directed towards Trevor.

He awoke drenched in a thin layer of sweat. The tears overflowed his bright eyes. They felt hot as they slowly rolled down his cheeks. He tried to choke the sobs that burned against the back of his neck as he desperately clawed at the marks on his pale complexion as if he wanted them to fade away. But the marks on his skin were permanent and unwavering, an everlasting reminder of that horrendous betrayal. His nails seeped into the sheets and he kicked his legs in front of him as his frustration grew greater and the salty drops that marked his fair skin grew hotter. 

His sudden, aggravated movements stirred his lovers awake. Neither of them slept deeply. The torrid events in Lindenfeld still haunted them. The priory, the gates that lead to Hell itself and the sick little pleasures the judge indulged in that never failed to make their skin crawl at the mere thought, even after all they had seen. The city tangled up in bright, merciless flames that burned to the crisp everything that stood in their way. Alucard remembers Sypha’s trembling voice as she retold the scarring story of their misadventures and Trevor’s strict, unwavering stance and unusually hollow, vacant eyes. 

A soothing hand laid upon his own quivering one. It’s feminine. Adrian could tell so, even if the only light casted in the room was the faint glow of the moonlight. The fingers are long and slim and cold but the touch is tender and inviting. It starts out as a light, timid, uncertain brush of her fingertips but soon Sypha starts tracing soft comforting patterns on Adrian’s hand. She applied delicate pressure here and there as her fingertips circled and massaged his palm. She promptly clasped it firmly but cautiously, brought it to her plush lips and planted a loving kiss. Then, she held it with both hands against her chest. Adrian could feel her heartbeat as they both melted into the touch.

Coarse fingertips slowly traced his ribs. He carefully avoided the scars. The calloused hands wrapped around his waist and brought him close. Trevor sat up behind him and brought Alucard to lay between his legs, his back pressed to his chest. Brown locks draped over Alucard’s shoulders as Trevor hid his face in his neck and cooed sweetly to tranquilise him. The fuzz on Trevor’s cheeks tickled and, under different circumstances, Alucard would giggle and the sweet sound would ring smoothly against his ears. Trevor wouldn’t be caught dead admitting how infatuated he was with this simple proclamation of joy, so he would try to appear stern and stoic and keep his tough veneer intact. He would try to hide his lovesick subconscious half-smile, but the surprising gentleness of his eyes would be a dead giveaway.

Alucard’s body went slack. The shivering stopped and he relaxed and he leaned into their touch. The intimacy the three of them shared was a balm. Their delicate caresses enveloped him in a pleasant cradle of warmth and affection. He never felt so loved as when he was laying in their embraces. He cherished those moments where each of them professed wordlessly emotions all too deep and complex to be accurately put into words. The heart has always been heart to translate, but they finally found a language of their own to express what could not be said. The smallest of gestures revealed the unspoken feelings that had nestled in their hearts. So they found themselves screaming in this extraordinary language they never knew existed and poured their hearts out in the most profound way. 

Alucard’s sobs grew louder, but this time it felt cathartic. He felt safe and loved. Pacifying kisses trailed his shoulder and thin dainty fingers swept his tears away. They held him close for a few moments. The repetitive strokes of their fingers, the kisses that were laden with adoration and the raspy whispers slowly lulled him to sleep, but he was still too scared to let himself be engulfed in the embrace of slumber. He was afraid of the memories that still lingered and twisted themselves as these torturous nightmares that came to him and stirred him awake kicking and screaming. 

They laid him down against the plush pillows and covered him with the cold white sheets. Sypha reached for a leather-bound thick book in a nearby shelf. Small flames danced at the tips of her slim fingers as she flipped through the pages. Alucard instinctively laid his head on Trevor’s chest and listened closely to the thump of his beating heart. Trevor leisurely stroked his long, blond locks and twirled them around his fingers. The three of them found themselves tangled up between the sheets, their limbs intertwined, as Sypha began narrating an old folk tale in a low, calming voice.

It was an old story, one that he practically knew by heart. It was his mother’s favourite and she had put him to sleep with it time and time again when he was young. Every night he slept restfully dreaming of fearsome dragons and legendary knights. Sleep came more easily to him then, when he was exhausted after a long day of running around in the castle, being chased after his mom. Giggles from both of them echoed across the walls of the imposing castle. Or maybe he spent the day watching her mother concoct some treatment as he fetched her the ingredients she beckoned him to. 

Sypha’s narration took his mind off of the lingering memories from his past. For all that he had lost, Alucard had gained too. He found himself most at home in the embrace of those that treasured and adored him most. He was safe, so he allowed himself to finally relax in their care. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll dream of glorious adventures and otherworldly beings once again and the cradle of his lovers will fend off the nasty haunting nightmares that threaten to spoil his sleep. He held that reassuring thought as his sleepiness weighted down his eyelids, so he shut them. 

Sypha erupted in a quiet fit of soft laughs as the sound of Alucard’s light snores reached her ears. Trevor smiled. It was the first whole-hearted, genuine smile he had given since their return from Lindenfeld. At last, they were all together again. They belonged in each other’s arms. They felt as if a string attached their hearts together, and if it were to snap because of distance, they would simply cease to exist. No travel or adventure was worth them being torn apart and scattered.  
The flame on her fingers went out and she closed and discarded the book. They curled up against each other and one by one started to give in to the sweet and welcome release of rest.


End file.
